Walking A Fine Line
by Mountain King
Summary: Original Star Trek Crossover with another classic sci-fi show. After discovering The Guardian of Forever James Kirk has to deal with starfleet scientists and a strange visitor. One side wants the device the other wants it distroyed. Who's side is he on?
1. Teaser

Walking A Fine Line  
Intro, Disclaimer & Teaser  
Introduction:-

Why is it that this doesn't happen. An Original Star Trek Crossover. Right back at the great beginning of Star Trek and one of the most respected and parodied Shows Sci-Fi or otherwise. Kirk, Spock, McCoy and the whole bunch, right down to the bad acting and Shatner's strange pauses mid sentence. I think its time I dusted off my tapes. Polished my two DVD's and got writing...

Where should I start? City on the Edge of Forever, I'm sure you remember the episode. Anyone who knows Sci-fi has to know the original Star Trek and the immortal line:- "Edith Keller must die!"

Yes I'm talking about the time travel adventure that was one of (if not THE) best of the originals three year run. Well this is what happened after it, or at least my version. It's a crossover and you should know Who with (not original I know but you haven't seen what's coming).

I've made a big deal here about the USS Gemini. A science ship I designed, mostly because its an original element but it is important to the core idea and the development of the plot. If someone with a far greater knowledge of the Star Trek Universe tells me that this class of ship already exists please tell me. If so I'll rename it the "Verity" Class. Gemini fits the twin "drive section" design better (which we will go into in later chapters). But basically its a ship about two thirds the size of the Enterprise, a little lower and with two drive sections.

Disclaimer:-  
I do not own Star Trek The Original Series. Paramount/Viacom do. The show I'm crossing it over with is owned by someone else who isn't me but I don't want to ruin the "surprise".

Teaser:-

* * *

'Captain's log. In opposition to my standing orders I have decided to stay in orbit around the Guardian's planet until the assigned science ship arrives. I cannot emphasise enough the damage this... this device can do. Something I hope to impress upon the Captain of the Gemini.'

Jim sat back for a moment. 'Additional; on a personal note. I look forward to my reunion with Katherine Stevens, the Gemini's Captain. I only hope she still listens to me.' Jim sat back again and flipped off the recorder.

'So Captain Stevens is in command of the Gemini.' Spock appeared at his shoulder. The Vulcan was very silent on his feet, as always. Playing with his bottom lip Jim looked up and shrugged.

Bones was already on his other side. Casting a look he could see his doctor and sometime barkeep's grin. 'So they're sending that new science ship of theirs? I hear its got almost three times the computing power of the Enterprise.'

Spock nodded. 'The Gemini class is a dedicated science vessel. It is only natural that it has more specified equipment.'

'Is that envy I detect in your voice Mr Spock.' Jim teased.

Almost sighing Spock refused to look at him. 'Envy is a human emotion. Yet another one we Vulcan's do not share.'

'Don't worry, I'll ask if you can play with their toys.'

Yep, there went the eyebrow. 'If you will excuse me, the temporal disruption caused by the Guardian requires further study.' Jim's Vulcan friend went back to is computer console.

'I think I struck a nerve.'

Bones chuckled. 'Well it would prove he had 'em.'

Jim smiled and sat up strait. Forcing his smile back down he half called out. 'Mr Sulu. Is the Gemini in sensor range?'

'Just coming in now sir, at about warp 6. They'll be here in nine hours.' His helms man turned.

Nine hours. Jim rubbed a hand over the faint trace of stubble. How long had he been on duty? Not counting the whole time travel thing, far too long. 'I'll be in my quarters. You have the bridge Mr Spock.'

As he prised himself out of his chair a strange sound filled the ship. Like the grinding of metal. It felt like the whole Enterprise was a giant sounding board and someone was playing it. 'Spock?'

'Unknown Captain, but the phenomenon is centred on deck four. Section five corridor. No damage reported.'

Flipping the internal comm switch Jim called; 'Security to deck four, section five. All personnel evacuate section five.' Jumping up he turned to Uhura. 'Yellow alert.'

Making his way to the turbo lift. He pointed to his first officer who was about to follow. 'Stay here, I already gave you the bridge. Find out what that sound was and where it came from.' Bones was already in the lift. 'Mr Sulu, begin a full sensor scan. If there's a ship hiding out there I want it found.'

Getting in the turbolift Bones cranked the control. 'Deck four, section five.' He called. 'You think it was an attack?' The haunting sound died out with a sudden clang.

'Bones. Down there is probably one of the most dangerous weapons in the universe. If the Klingons, Romulans or even the Orion Syndicate get wind of it they could do anything. Destroy the Federation, bring back future technology to fight us today... Our worst nightmare coming true.'

'I know Jim and I think I'm just as scared as you are.'

End teaser.


	2. Chapter 1

Walking A Fine Line  
Chapter 1

Authors note:-  
Sorry for the wait, a handful of other stories popped up after I started writing this one. But with other stories finishing and wrapping up I can turn my attention back. Here we go.

* * *

Jim stepped out of the turbolift next to three red shirt-ed security officers. 'Good, you secure the turbolift. Only let senior bridge officers on this deck until I say otherwise. Come on Bones, you other two follow us.'

Flanked by security the Captain and his friend half jogged down the corridor. A few feet down and around Jim almost missed it. He was expecting a small device, maybe even a couple of people. Not a large wooden box, painted blue with the words Police Phone Box written at the top.

'Well I'll be damned.' Bones cursed. 'Where the hell did that come from?'

'I don't know, but I'm willing to guess that it's arrival is what made all the noise.' Jim looked around. 'Some sort of transporter got it here but why would it look like this and what is it really?'

'I have no idea Jim.'

'You know its' just possible...' An idea came to him. 'If I remember my history right they used to use something like this on the old island state of Great Britain. It was a communication hub for law enforcement, could also be used to house a prisoner for the short term. Could be a side effect of the planet throwing it out here.'

'Sound's like a long shot Jim. Spock might have an answer, even if he doesn't you saw the look on his face. The only thing keeping him on the bridge are those sensor readings. If he knew there was something like this down here he'd haul his pointed ears down before you finished talking.'

Jim grinned and hit the comm panel. 'Kirk to bridge. Mr Spock as soon as you've finished with the readings up there we've got another mystery for you.'

'A mystery Captain?'

'An eight foot tall wooden box, Mr Spock. Sitting, as large as life, about four foot from where I'm standing.'

There was a short pause. 'Fascinating. I will be there momentarily.' Bones hid a grin.

'Captain!' One of the security officers almost shouted. Snapping the comm off Jim spun to come face to face with two people.

'Oh hello, I would have knocked but I didn't know anyone was outside.' A man rapped his knuckles on the side of the box. He was quite tall and a little on the thin side. He had prominent features, especially the nose, and curling white hair. Jim would have called his suit extravagant. A black dinner suit and short cape with a silver lining. His collars had small patterns woven in to the cloth.

A shorter, very much shorter, young woman in more relaxed, but still antique, clothes had came out of the box and stood just behind him.

'Hello. This might sound odd but do you know where you are?' If he was right and they had been displaced by the Guardian he had to handle this very carefully.

'Where I am or where I should be?' The strange man asked back. 'I should be on a planet, or research station, that's conducting dangerous research into time travel. Instead I appear to be on a starship. I'd guess mid twenty-third century Earth given your uniforms. I'm the Doctor and I've been sent to stop you.'

This put Jim on guard. 'Stop what?'

Whatever humour that was in his voice was gone. 'Your time travel experiments. Playing about with time is more dangerous that you can imagine. The damage you can do, not only to yourselves, is too great.'

'Agreed, but that doesn't explain who you are or why you're involved. Security, take these two to the conference room. I'll be there in a moment to talk with them.'

He smiled with a friendly warmth 'You know its so good to deal with a civilised man for a change. More than a few people would just throw us in both in the brig.' he said to his companion an then turned to Jim 'Although I would prefer to know your name Captain.'

The brig was still an option but Jim doubted it would be a good idea. Besides in many ways this was first contact situation, he had to handle it well. 'As I yours, doctor.'

'Ahh I see your problem. It is just Doctor, my name. For reasons too long to go into I have no other title. Sorry.'

This was rapidly going from odd to difficult 'James Kirk. Captain of the Enterprise.'

'Thank you. This is my assistant Miss Sarah-Jane Smith.'

The young woman held out her hand and Jim shook it. 'Hello, its a pleasure to meet you.' She said with an English accent, come to think of it the Doctor had an English accent too.

'Come on Sarah-Jane. Lets give the good Captain time to gather his wits and whomever else he might want to talk with us.' Jim nodded to the two guards and the small group left.

After a moment, 'Bones?'

'I don't know Jim, and what's all this about stopping time travel experiments? We're not experimenting with that device down there are we?'

'We're not and if I have anything to do with it we won't. It's too dangerous Bones, even if we just left it here with a full starbase to guard it.' Turning he looked at the box. 'So a shuttle?'

'Sure Jim. I guess, but where are the engines? Come to that where did it launch from? Didn't Sulu say we were all alone until the Gemini gets here?' McCoy looked into the box.

'And that's way outside of teleport range.' Jim looked around the back. 'But that's the only way it could have gotten this deep.'

'What the devil?' Bones shouted, as if he'd been stung by something. 'Jim It's bigger on the inside!'

* * *

'...Its bigger on the inside!' Spock heard Dr McCoy exclaim.

'That is an impossibility Dr McCoy. An objects internal size is dictated by its external proportions.' He explained one of the most simple rules of spatial logic as he approached. The Captain was correct. A large blue box was up against the side of a wall. 'Obviously this object arrived via a long range transporter of some description. The sound we heard must have been produced from its re-materialisation. Although how it arrived without a transporter trace or energy signature is fascinating.' He flipped open the tricorder and began a scan. The Captain stepped through the doorway.

'Spock, you have not looked in there alright I know what I saw. Now stop treating me like a damned child!' Dr McCoy insisted.

'Your observational skills are not in question. Yet neither are the most basic facts of the universe. The volume of an object can not exceed its dimensions.' Fascinating, there was no transporter trace from the object, it simply was a wooden box. Primitively made with natural materials. The Captain stepped out of the object, that was strange. There had been no trace of him while inside.

He looked distinctly shocked; 'I don't think the people who built this thing got that message. Have a look.'

Flicking an eyebrow up Spock entered the box. the result was... Astonishing. Both the Captain and the good Doctor were quite correct. The volume out stripped the external dimensions by a significant amount. Taking a few steps further into the box Spock performed further scans. It was useless, something was preventing his tricorder from reading anything.

He was left to rely on visual observations alone. The room was a stark white. A small monitor hung from a far ceiling, next to the back wall. A old chair and a hat stand occupied either side of the main doors and in the centre of the room a hexagonal control panel sat. The walls echoed the hexagon shape and a cursory inspection showed that the room itself was the same shape.

'So I was right. logic, Mr Spock, was wrong!' Dr McCoy smugly informed him. Both he and the Captain had followed him inside.

'Logically this is impossible, yet all evidence points to it existing.' It was a fascinating conflict. His Vulcan heritage insisted that it was not possible yet it was. All the evidence proved it both that it was and it wasn't.

In the sprit of discovery Spock went back to the door. Walking around the outside would provide no further, useful, information. Standing in the door frame he placed his left hand on the outer wall and then reached around. Were it not for the properties of the box his right hand would have passed through it's opposite. 'Well that's a nice trick.' the Captain quipped.

Going back inside Spock fought down the urge to run screaming from the box and spend the rest of his days praying in a Vulcan temple. From every principle the universe was based on this ship, for that was undoubtedly what it was, could not exist. For the first time he could be said to envy the Captain and Dr McCoy for their lack of logic. 'Captain. This is a ship that goes beyond all know laws that govern this universe.'

'You trying to say this crazy fun box is some sort of spaceship?'

'Even beyond that doctor. Given it's method of appearance arriving here and its properties I doubt distance is taken into account when travelling.'

'And just what the blazes does that mean Mr Spock.'

'He means Bones that distance isn't a factor for this ship. My God Spock, you know what you were saying? This ship could travel anywhere in the universe.'

'Indeed. I see only two possibilities. The first is that ship was "washed" here by the temporal disruption or someone with immense power is wishing to make first contact with us.'

* * *

Scotty met up with the Captain and his little group outside the main briefing room. 'Just what in blazes is going on? That sound almost got in the way of a level two overhaul of the transporter array!'

'Did it cause any damage Chief Engineer?' Mr Spock asked, he sounded concerned.

'No, just worry. I thought I'd done something to the stabilisers.' Scotty admitted. He watched the Captain stand next to a wall comm

'Uhura. Can you put through what's being said in the conference room?'

She answered with a 'Yes Sir.'

'...So just what are we doing here?' A young English woman asked

'I told you Sarah-Jane.' An older man with the same accent answered. 'Ever since the Time Lords gave me back my freedom to travel in time and space they have decided they need a.. an agent.'

'Isn't there anyone else that can do this sort of thing? I mean you work for UNIT, don't you.

'Only in an advisory capacity Sarah-Jane. It is against our highest laws to do anything else but advise and protect. My occasional... interference shall we say, is frowned upon but it makes me the perfect person to send in this situation.'

The Captain took his finger off the switch. 'That answers that question. He was sent.' his face was grim and Scotty knew he couldn't be the only one to be thinking of the guardian, down on the planet.

'Jim I get the feeling we're about to be in over our heads.'

'Dr McCoy is correct Captain. I hesitate to theorise quite what this meeting means for the Federation.' Mr Spock announced, brow furrowed.

'And there's no point in putting it off.' the Captain nodded and the four of them entered the briefing room.

'Ahh Captain. I trust you have recovered from your shock at our arrival.' A tall man with white curling hair and what looked like an antique formal suit, complete with cape, greeted them. Scotty recognised his voice as the male from before. 'You will allow me to make the introductions once again. I am the Doctor and this is my friend and travelling companion Miss Sarah-Jane Smith.'

The short attractive woman next to him stood up and offered her hand in the direction of . 'Hi. I'm sorry this is all a bit new to me.'

'As I said I'm Captain James Kirk, but you can call me Jim.' The Captain took her hand and turned on the charm. 'This is my first officer Mr Spock, you've met my chief medical officer Dr McCoy and this is Montgomery Scott, my chief engineer.'

'Aye, but you can call me Scotty lass. Everyone else does.'

The Captain sat down, as did everyone else but the unnamed Doctor. 'Captain Kirk, if I may. This is the early twenty third century, your people are still using a space warp drive. How are you conducting these dangerous experiments in time travel?'

'Still? What else could we use?' Scotty bristled but the Captain held up a hand. Silencing him

'We are not conducting any time travel experiment. We found an artefact on the planet we are orbiting, it allows people to walk through... A window in time?'

'Not quite Captain.' Mr Spock expanded. 'The object merely presents the history of any planet it isolates. You can then travel to that history through the portal provided.'

The Doctor sat down. 'And you're saying it is constructed.'

'We do not know. The intelligence that controls it claims to have been there since the beginning of time.'

'No, we'd know about it otherwise... An intelligence you say. A living object with the ability to view space and time with no laws. This is more dangerous than I thought.'

The Captain took the moments pause to ask. 'It is dangerous, we agree on that. I have to ask what is your interest in it.'

'To stop it of course. Disable if I can, destroy it if I have to. My dear chap you don't seem to understand just what you have stumbled upon here. It could unravel the very fabric of he universe.'

'We know the damage, it can change history. There was an incident and it almost happened.'

The Doctor shook his head. 'Any fool can change history Captain. All they need is the right wormhole or a time warp. With a device of this scope you could interfere with your own timeline. Create a paradox that destroys three quarters of the universe.' That got Scotty's attention, the whole table's attention as a matter of fact. 'You see that's my interest, why my people sent me. We understand better than most races how fragile time can be. A small rip here and there almost fixes itself don't you see. But a hole like this, guided by some unknown intelligence. Who knows what it's objectives are, or just how far it's willing to go.'

'What are you going to do Doctor.' his young companion asked him

'What I always do Sarah-Jane. Save the universe!' Scotty looked at the two of them. The old gentleman was chuckling slightly. Like the fate of the universe was everyday stuff to him.

The look the Captain and Mr Spock shared however worried him.

End Chapter 1

Authors note:-  
That's the introductions out of the way I know not much really happens (aside from the odd Vulcan nervous breakdown) but there isn't really anywhere else to end it. So no cliffhangers or suspenseful music just a nice little wait for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

Walking A Fine Line  
Chapter 2

Authors note  
yes this one is going quite slowly, that doesn't mean I've abandoned it. Just working on too many stories these days!

* * *

Jim walked on to the bridge, acknowledging the security guard at the door. As well as a permeant escort for their visitors security was alerted and had a man on station at every important section of the ship. The bridge, auxiliary command, engineering and weapons control especially.

At the moment Spock and McCoy were with them in the sickbay where Bones was running a few scans.

'Captain, the Gemini is in sensor range.' Sulu turned and informed him.

'We are being hailed Captain.' Uhura added.

Sitting in his chair Jim lent back. 'Put them on main viewer.' he ordered. The screen wavered and he was quickly looking at an almost identical bridge, slightly smaller and with a few more busy consoles behind the Captain's chair.

'Jim? I thought you and the Enterprise had moved on. What are you still doing here?' Katherine asked with a half smile. She was in her own green tunic and matching uniform.

'I heard you were sent and decided to stick around. Besides our next mission isn't time dependant and my chief engineer is always asking for a chance to conduct maintenance.'

'Pushing your engines a little too hard Jim, that isn't like you.' His old flame said with sarcasm before she smiled cockily. 'Then again I'm just a poor Kansas farm girl commanding a big 'ole chemistry set with warp nacelles on the side. You're the one exploring the galaxy in a starship, all that responsibility. Light years from civilisation without being able to call for help or get clearance from fleet command.'

Jim laughed. 'Want to swap?'

'Oh God yes! You have no idea how boring it is here!' She threw her head back in exaggeration. 'Nothing but the same old stories; this amazing break through no ones ever heard of or that discovery that radically changed the field of something or other. It's good to see you again Jim.'

A balding man with a hooked nose, human but that extraordinary nose of his gave Jim a moments pause, came into view. 'Captain Kirk, I hope whatever maintenance you are conducting will be completed soon. Starfleet command has given me overall command of this expedition and it's research.' Jim didn't like this man one bit but hid it well. At least he hoped he hid it.

'Can I ask who you are.'

'You can, I am Dr Horatio Eldar. Specialist in temporal mechanics. If you will excuse me Captains. I have an away team to assemble.'

'If you wish,' Jim knew he couldn't let the self important man get down there. At least not yet. 'My first officer conducted extensive scans of the object on the asteroid...'

'Yes and while I'm sure your Vulcan, Spork, is very capable with a tricorder we have brought special sensor equipment that is of far better quality.

'Captain Stevens. Have the ship assume a close orbit. I would like my second team to monitor us on the ships sensors. See to that as well.' Dr Eldar left the view and the bridge.

Jim could hardly contain himself any longer 'How can you put up with that?' Katherine was a good Captain and deserved a lot more respect than she had just been given.

'You get used to it.' Katherine said with an air of defeat. 'Still want to swap?'

'No but I'll make sure you're around when Spock or Bones hears the report on this communication. I can guarantee it won't be pretty.'

'I know, I met those two at the fleet transfer base on Verity IV remember. Deal.' she nodded. 'We'll be there in a couple of hours.'

'Sulu, set an intercept course maximum warp and engage as soon as we can.' he ordered. 'Katherine we need to talk outside of sub-space.'

'Why Jim, is something wrong.'

'I'll tell you in person.' he nodded over his shoulder and had Uhura cut the transmission.

* * *

The Doctor put a hand to the wall just as Sarah felt a slight wobble. 'What was that? she asked looking around. The tall alien called Spock replied

'We have just gone to high warp.' another wobble and she watched him rock on his heels slightly. 'And have now dropped out. I believe the Gemini has arrived.

'Have you completed your scans Dr McCoy?' Spock asked

The crotchety medic who behaved a lot older than he looked looked up from the strange monitor. Sara actually quite liked the sort of stark but colourful look to the ship and equipment. Even the colour coded uniforms were fun.

'They're in perfect health. At least she is. As for his readings I haven't finished taking them but I'll be damned if they come out as anything like human. If you could sit on the bed and lie back, Doctor.' He was a little reluctant to call him that like most medical doctors seemed to.

'Oh of course.' The Doctor said with false cheer. When he did the screen above his head came on and began bleeping. Sarah wasn't a nurse or really know much but she could tell that each little line meant something with red at either end and a little bit of green in the middle. As she understood it too much or too little were bad but when the little indicator was in the middle everything was fine.

The Doctor's results were all over the place. 'That looks about right.' he said craning his neck around.

'Really.' Dr McCoy responded sarcastically. 'For a human, or a Vulcan for that matter, you should be in fits. Heart rate is almost none but your blood pressure is high. Temperature is far too low, so is your blood oxygen count but your neuro-graph shows that you should be in the middle of a violent epileptic fit. There's more activity going on in there than an entire planets library computer.'

'Oh sorry old chap, that's normal for my people. Excuse me a moment.' The Doctor took a deep breath and closed his eyes. At first nothing happened then what Sara guessed was the heart rate sped up with the bleeping noise getting faster. Its odd double beet fading into one, the little triangle indicator bouncing up slowly. Within a few seconds everything but one little indicator had, in short steady jumps, made it into the green.

'What's that one?' Sara pointed at the sky rocketed readings.

'Brain activity... wait.' Dr McCoy said as, in a steady curve, that too dropped down and into the green.

'Is that better?' the Doctor asked politely before slowly opening his eyes.

Spock stepped closer. 'Quite impressive. You appear to have altered your own metabolic rate through meditation and concentration. Quite fascinating. It is possible for a Vulcan to enter a deep state of unconsciousness. However this only happens when the body is gravely damaged and it is very difficult to recover from injury. Through meditation and strict training we, like many races, can reduce breathing rates and focus our minds. Although I have never heard of the practice performed with such ease or extreme results.'

'Exactly. The people of my world are simply better at it than most.' The Doctor stood up and winced. 'However stopping my right heart is a lot easier than getting it started again.' With a wink the Doctor tapped the right side of his chest lightly .'Ahh there we go.'

'A second heart?' Dr McCoy asked 'How does that work then? One after the other or is one your primary and the other a secondary.'

'It works very well, thank you.' The Doctor beamed a smile that said "You'll never find out if I have anything to say about it". 'Now then it's my turn to see what our Vulcan friend here knows.'

Spock nodded and the small group of them left the sickbay. Sara kept the two guards in the corner of her eye. She wasn't insulted but still the two burly redshirts, as she had stared to call them, were a little unnerving. 'I'm sorry but what do the different colours mean?' she asked Dr McCoy.

'Oh that's easy. Gold is for command staff, blue for the sciences and red is for engineering and security.'

'No green?' the Doctor asked absently.

'Green is for starbase command staff and the Captains tunic.' Spock supplied. A few more turns around the corridors and Sara could easily see how everyone on ship worked together. Women in extremely short skirts and blue uniforms talking to men in redshirts but no where near as developed physiques as their escort.

'Are there a lot of people on this ship?'

'We do not have a full crew at the moment but a starship is often required to operate in deep space with little access to a Starbases facilities. As such a large number of specialists in every field are needed.' Spock answered

'And this Gemini ship we are meeting?' the Doctor ventured.

McCoy answered this time. 'Is a science ship. It's supposedly dedicated to research and scientific experimentation. Better suited for this sort of thing than we are.'

'They're here for this Guardian of Time you found? The Vulcan nodded and they stopped outside a pair of red doors that slid into the door frame. 'It's a good thing I'm here then, if your people blunder in where you're unprepared the results could be disastrous.'

Inside the room was a large wall covered in blinking lights, between them and it was what looked to be a mesh. A single table sat in their side of the room with a monitor and a sloped box of blinking lights. She recognised it as a massive computer bank. 'We encountered a problem during our first investigation of the object. Due to an accident we changed Earth's history, and thus all we knew. Somehow we were protected from the changes rendered and were able to repair the damage, at a price.'

Sara could tell there was a large amount that was being missed out but before she could ask about it the Doctor had already snapped his fingers and sat down.

'Of course, that's how we detected it and why we hadn't earlier. The massive ripple throughout space time was too big for this "Guardian" to hide. You were protected by some sort of temporal pocket, possibly the same one that made landing the TARDIS so difficult.

'So can we see your sensor readings and find out what I missed?' He finished with a clap of his hands

* * *

Dr Horatio Eldar was incensed, he was absolutely livid. Almost speechless with rage and said as much, at length, to the Captain of the Enterprise. The militaristic fool just stood there and listened, nodding with each point as to why Horatio and his team were uniquely qualified for this research. Eventually, just when Horatio thought he had gotten the point through this man's thick head, he held up a hand and said. 'Very good Dr Eldar. You'll work closely with my first officer, and you will report everything to me. I'm glad we agree. You'll find him in the computer lab on the Enterprise.'

'Were you not listening to me CAPTAIN.' he stressed the last word, 'I have been given full authority of this exploration by Starfleet Command...'

'You're not listening to me. Out here I am Starfleet command and my orders are simple.'

'I can prove my authority...' Horatio tried again.

Only to have the Captain of the Gemini step up and stop him. 'Even if you do get authority regulations state that two ranking Captains can overrule even direct orders. If we believe doing so is in the best interests of the Federation, I agree with Jim by the way.

'Work with Mr Spock and you will keep us both informed of any developments.' She said. He knew it was a bad idea not to command the ship himself but regulations got in his way. After a pause she added. 'In the interest of Federation security of course.'

'You haven't heard the last of this.' He assured them before turning on his heel and leaving the transporter room.

Back in his quarters he checked the regulations and they were right, as far as they went. He still had his sealed orders from starfleet intelligence but he would only use those in case of emergency. No point in sharing credit with those people if he could help it.

Packing his research notes and basic equipment Horatio activated his personal intercom. 'Walters, I want you scanning this whole area of space. Particle and waveforms read out, everything. A full report as soon as I get back.'

'Understood sir. I'll make sure it's complete.' Walters was the sort of assistant he needed. Bright and without ambition, well much. Fortunately he wasn't very inventive, made him great at analysis but useless at theorising.

Leaving his quarters Horatio walked deliberately to the transporter room. At least the crew knew who was in charge. 'Transport me over the to the Enterprise, I want to get this out of the way as soon as possible.'

'Yes sir.' the operator nodded and beamed him over. The Enterprise's transporter room was smaller, then again it wasn't designed to move large equipment like the Gemini's was. Another technician in one of those appalling red suits stood at the console. After a brief look around he noticed there was no Vulcan in the room.

'Montgomery Scott. Chief...' the man said in a strong accent.

'I couldn't care less.' Horatio dismissed him. 'Where is your Vulcan. I need him to make a full report to me immediately.'

The man gave Horatio a flat look, 'Mr Spock is conducting an analysis on the reading he made of that thing on the planet. And if I was yea I wouldn't take that attitude with anyone on this ship.'

This was just what Horatio needed. A ship full of arrogant military grunts. They thought that just because they had stumbled upon what should have been his discovery they were somehow better than him. With sarcasm he turned back to the man and said; 'If you would be so kind as to give me directions to your computer lab then.'

'Aye, I'll do one better. I'll escort you there myself.' The Scotsman did just that. It wasn't a long walk but the whole thing was degrading. Horatio was an expert in temporal mechanics and quantum engineering. He wasn't going to be down graded to some second fiddle to a Captain and his pet Vulcan.

After a quick trip in a turbo lift his escort stopped by a door and it opened for them. Inside three people, two in blue uniforms and one female, were listening to a fourth dressed in antique finery. 'Ah ha. I thought as much. This is an experiment.' the fourth said with an air of authority. 'The temporal disturbance shielding the planet is a natural phenomena. It's caused by the tear in the fabric of time that this so called Guardian straddles. So the questions now are who was conducting the experiment, what happened to them and just what does this Guardian want now.'

'Fascinating.' The Vulcan said. 'I would think that any race capable of constructing such a device would have left more evidence of their existence.'

'So would I.' the strange man said. 'it's as if someone erased them from existence, but my people would have recognised that sort of disruption.'

Horatio cast a glance at the monitor, the basic equation at the centre was nothing like his research and made no sense. 'And just who are you with such an outrageous theory?' Horatio asked. drawing everyone's attention. 'Obviously you have no idea what you are talking about, there is no such thing as a "tear in time".

'I am the Doctor, and you?' The man doing all the talking replied

'I am the foremost authority on time travel in the federation.' he announced at the fool. 'If you don't know of me how can you call yourself an expert?'

* * *

'Thanks Jim, I was looking for a reason to pull that on him.' Katherine smiled as they entered the cramped briefing room. God she hated this ship, she was a starship Captain, she had earned high marks in every class at the academy. Four separate commendations from her superiors, she had earned the green captain's jersey and trousers that she wore habitually. Not that she had anything against showing her legs off but the knee high boots got in the way of running around.

That and some of the Admirals were of the old fashioned opinion that women weren't as good at being Captains as men. She strongly suspected it was that same group of prehistoric Neanderthals that shoved her in this dead end assignment.

I told you that mouth of yours would get you in trouble.' Jim smiled roguishly at her. 'Though it's better than your last ship...'

'The Maydorn. It might have been an out powered heap of junk but at least back then I was a Captain. Not a glorified taxi driver.'

'Shame it had to be decommissioned, but it was going to fly apart any day now. Which reminds me, it did survive long enough, I won the bet.'

Jim laughed. 'Alright, so you did. Dinner on the Enterprise?'

'Oh you remembered, don't forget your chaperone. Last time...'

'... Last time we both drunk Bones under the floor plating and blacked out.'

'No that was the time before. Last time he refused and Spock found it a highly illogical waste of time to attempt to come between us. He wished us the best of luck though.'

'That one doesn't count.' He disagreed. 'It was only one afternoon, and we didn't end it together.'

'I forgot about that part of the scoring system. So what are we on? Six, four to me?'

'Seven, three. Bata-Sigma four, the beach. It took me hours to get the sand out of my shoes.'

Katherine laughed. 'Oh so you did give me that one in the end. Now that's over with, what's so important that we need to talk in person. Or have we just stared?'

Jim became serious, not a good sign. 'The game's on hold, for the moment at least. We need to talk about your orders.'

'Why Jim, they're simple? Just obey that pompous prick and arrange full security for whatever he wants.' She sat down helplessly. 'Starfleet command's sending a construction ship and a couple of cargo transports to set up a permeant base here.'

'Katherine, I've known you for years. You never give up that easily.'

'Who said I've given up. Just can't see any way out of it yet. Other than what we just did. As soon as starfleet hears of this they'll drag us both before a hearing.'

Sat down opposite her. 'We need to keep this secure. Listen to me, an accident with my crew almost destroyed the whole Federation. I... I had to sacrifice.' Jim stopped and shook his head. ''It's not important. What is important is the danger that the thing down there could be. We are doing this for the security of the Federation.

'More than that, I'm also dealing with a first contact situation.'

'Really, another alien race knows about the thing on the planet.' She asked, this was getting complicated.

'Oh yes, only problem is I think... No I know that they are more advanced than us. Incredibly more advanced. There's only two of them but they are here about the Guardian. They say they detected our little adventure with it and are very concerned about the damage we can do, to everything.'

Katharine shook her head. 'But you don't know if that's what they really want or just a ruse to get the thing down there.'

'If they wanted it we couldn't stop them, but your right. If they really are here to help we need it, if not we need to keep an eye on them.'

'I'v got to hand it too you Jim, when you muddy the waters you really do a damn fine job of it.'

End Chapter 2

* * *

Authors note:

It might take me a while but I'll get the chapters done. My problem is that my computer hard drive is too full of half finished ideas and my head just as full of un-stared ones. Very twisted ones, for example here's one that I'm leaving as a challenge.

A Captain James Kirk meats a certain Captain Jack Harkness. Let the slashing commence!


	4. Chapter 3

Walking A Fine Line  
Chapter 3

Authors note  
The whole Kirk / Jack slash idea was just that, an idea. I wasn't seriously thinking of writing it so don't worry about it. Besides this story has enough problems without me adding to them.

This story's been on hold for a while for two reasons. The first is I'm having a bit of difficulty writing for the Third Doctor, he's not really "my" doctor as it were and I haven't got the feeling for him yet. The other reason is I'm avoiding everything to to with the new Star Trek movie. Other than the cast list and a couple of photos of the ship I'm avoiding spoilers. Not easy, especially for me.

* * *

Dr Horatio Eldar spluttered as the blue uniformed Vulcan explained in a cold emotionless tone everything he's spent his life working on and for. Looking over the small computer screen he could see exactly how this thing on the surface worked. It was only a matter of time before he understood it. How this ignorant fool had found out this much was obviously a great mistake by destiny.

'Tell me again, what did it say to you?' the gaudily dressed, tall, white haired man scrutinised his own screen.

'It described itself as the Guardian of Forever. That it had existed here, in this way, from the beginning of time.' The Vulcan explained

'It's lying of course.' Horatio jumped in. 'It's a creation of some advanced long forgotten race. They left their secrets for us to find.'

'But why is it lying?' The strange man's young companion asked. 'That it can lie is important too isn't it?'

'A good point Sarah Jane.' The man looked from her back to the screen. 'It's a crystal based organic structure, that makes sense.'

'Organic technology? I've never heard of anything like that!' The medic exclaimed.

'Really?' The old man smiled. 'What of the Fire Caves of Xahankay? Walls of living flame, a giant super computer controlling the atmosphere of the whole world. There's also the oak trees on Earth.'

The Vulcan frowned. 'According to our records Xahankay is a dead world.'

At the same time the young woman and the medic looked at the stranger, shocked and said at the same time. 'Oak trees?'

'I never said it was a working supercomputer.' He said to the Vulcan, pointedly ignoring the others before winking at the woman. 'You need a organic based technology to survive the temporal tides this thing puts out.'

This got Horatio's attention. 'Are you saying time travel technology requires organic components?' He had hypothesised something like that

'Some do and some do not. This one looks like it does.'

The Vulcan sat down by his computer and rattled off a few calculations. 'Organic technology is both impressive and, shall we say, unpredictable. Many experiments have been undertaken in developing super computers based on the brain. None have yet been successful.'

'Whoever built this went out of their way to make it organic, partly at least. I'd say this was an experiment.' The stranger said

'In time travel?' the young woman asked.

Horatio rolled his eyes. 'Of course it was, and it was successful.'

'Why here though?' She asked again

'And why is it that you are the only one asking sensible questions Sarah Jane? Mr Spock, how did it present time to you and the Captain?'

'You merely had to chose a location in space and the Guardian presented the progression of time at that location at an accelerated rate.'

Horatio jotted down a few notes. 'Presented how?'

'Visual imagery, across most of the important historical events of Earth.'

'And only of the past?' The stranger pressed.

'That is affirmative.'

Horatio put down his notes and sighed. 'Look, we've put up with your crack pot theories for long enough. Now if you could please let the experts get on with the important work. Thank you and to answer your question it would be impossible to travel into the future as it has not happened yet.'

The stranger blinked. 'Oh, how silly of me. Please continue; you were about to explain how the rift this Guardian was built on is a natural phenomenon and that it was an ancient race, most probably the Ionians, that built it during the last few centuries of their galactic empire.'

'The Ionians are a legend, very little evidence of their culture survives.' the Vulcan explained

The stranger nodded. 'They were a good people, once. Their fall from grace wasn't a pretty one. At first they were peaceful explorers, mastering a form teleport technology that relied on archways at the source, but no receiver. With it they could project themselves anywhere in this galaxy.'

'Fascinating, an impressive feat of engineering and obvious parallels to the Guardian below.'

'So these Ionians built this thing as an experiment?' The medic asked.

The stranger shrugged. 'Or research. This Guardian, as it called itself, was built on a rift, or gap in space and time. If it were the Ionians they wouldn't have had much difficulty adapting the gateway technology to transmit through the hole.'

'Agreed.' The Vulcan said. 'I assume you have familiarity with their culture?'

'A long time ago. I was a different man back then'

Horatio looked at he strange man. 'How could you, you'd have...'

'To have my own time machine.' The stranger smiled benignly. 'My dear fellow, my people developed time travel before the Universe was one eighth it's current size. We wrote the laws of time and space and it would a very good idea for you to be quiet. That's a good chap.'

* * *

Spock felt an eyebrow try to escape his forehead, an all too familiar experience around humans. The Doctor had reviled just how powerful his people were. While hyperbole was not out of the question it was not that big a stretch after seeing his craft.

Still, Spock found himself hoping the arrogant human would take the suggestion at face value. He might be able to repress his emotions, however the temptation to explain things to this man was becoming quite overwhelming.

Of course the science officer had read the man's work, with the Vulcan Science Directorate refusing to acknowledge the possibility only human scientists were engaged in time space travel research. A typically blinkered view from a typically ignorant group of self serving scientists.

Dr Horatio Eldar was the foremost researcher in time space anomalies. An adviser to the department of Temporal Investigations and prolific author. In the last five years he had published almost four-hundred separate papers on his research. Many wildly contradicted each other and several made assumptions about time space gravity interactions that could never be proven. The professors research had the novelty of being so overwhelming that by a simple matter of luck he had to get something right.

It was unfortunate that his contemporaries were, in Spock's opinion, too preoccupied in proving or disproving his works to provide their own theories. Still Spock had given him the benefit of the doubt. Now meeting the human in person his concerns were justified.

'Doctor, I assume you are going to request that yourself and your companion travel down to the planetoid and investigate first hand.'

'That I cannot allow. I have been put in charge of this research team. By all rights the enterprise should have left by now and you two shouldn't even be here. Captain Kirk has overruled me about the presence of his ship but he has no authority over my team or mission.' Dr Eldar snapped

Spock sat back and placed the tips of his fingers together. 'I regret that is the case. According to Starfleet regulations the Captain can only overrule Dr Eldar's decisions if they are of a clear danger to the Federation.

'However' Spock continued facing the grinning scientist. 'As a ranking science officer I will make my own opinion a matter of record. You, Dr Eldar, are in my professional option making a mistake. If you care to investigate the Doctor's vessel it will prove his people have an understanding of spacial dimensions far beyond our own.'

'And it will be a matter of my record that you and your Captain have dressed up a passing trader, briefed them on what you have not included on your report and are attempting to sideline my investigation. It won't work.' The man was arrogant and confrontational.

Unfortunately he was not the only one. 'Now just a cotton picking minute here.' the good Dr McCoy jumped up, incensed. 'You think we're making all this up. You arrogant, self serving, self righteous, pompous son of a...'

'Dr McCoy,' Spock interrupted. 'I hardly think another demonstration of your grasp of the more colourful aspects of English will effect Dr Eldar's position. As Science Officer of the Enterprise I request to be included in your research.'

If this man truly was paranoid enough to believe Spock was attempting to manipulate the situation he would deny the request. He did; 'Denied. Have all your research and sensor reports sent to my assistant Dr Walters on the Gemini.' He said, taking with him an air of arrogance and annoyance in equal measure he packed up his notes and left.

After an almost tense moment Dr McCoy let out an explosive breath. 'Mr Spock I never thought I'd say this but I take back everything I've ever said about you being arrogant.'

'Why thank you. That alone almost makes meeting the universes most disagreeable man worth while. He has effectively isolated us from conducting any further investigations.'

'You, Mr Spock. have been stopped. Not me.' The Doctor grinned. 'You can't stop me from taking the TARDIS and making my own investigations.'

'As a matter of fact, we can't.' Spock agreed

'We can't, Spock?' Dr McCoy asked archly.

'First contact protocol is still in effect.' Spock replied. 'As long as any action undertaken does not effect the security of the Federation every curtesy must be extended on first contact.'

The Doctor nodded. 'And as a matter of curtesy you will let myself and my companion leave however I want.'

Dr McCoy smiled 'I can see where this is going.'

'And if I happen to arrive on the planetoid below it might be in the best interest of the Federation to send, say, two officers to supervise my actions.' The Doctor was making his point.

'Let me guess Mr Spock. Regulations would suggest a medical officer and a pointed eared science officer with experience in the field.'

'I do not believe that regulations make any reference to the science officers ears.'

McCoy's grin widened 'That man is not going to be very happy about this.'

Isn't that just tough.' The young woman's grin was almost wider than the good Dr McCoy's. 'Shouldn't we be going Doctor? Before that horrible little man gets down there and does who knows what.'

'Not just yet Sarah Jane. If Dr McCoy and Mr Spock are going to go down after us we might as well all take the TARDIS.'

'He's not going to be happy about this at all.'

* * *

Jim laughed. 'Knight to Rooks level four.'

'Sneaky. I can see you've been playing more than a few games with Spock.' Katherine frowned at the board. The two of them were the only people in the Recreation room at the moment.

'Playing a Vulcan on a weekly basis does tend to sharpen your game.'

'Or dull it.' Katherine teased and promptly took his Knight

Jim kept his poker face and let a grin through. 'Dull? Our games have been anything but dull.'

'Careful Jim,' She smiled cockily 'You're about to lose.'

'I wasn't talking about chess.'

She winked at him 'Neither was I.' The was along pause.

Jim was more than smart enough to know he was in trouble. 'Your move.' she said sweetly.

Fortunately he was interrupted by the intercom. Uhura called down from the bridge. 'Captain Kirk, please respond.'

He smiled at Katherine and stood up. 'Duty calls.' He made his way to the wall comm and pressed the small white switch. 'Kirk here. Is something wrong?'

'No sir. Mr Spock wants a word with you. I'll put you through.' She answeredThere was a moment before Spock came through. 'Captain, Dr Eldar has refused permission for myself or anyone other than his science team to investigate the Guardian.'

'Can't say that I am surprised Mr Spock.'

'Nor I Captain. However the Doctor has pointed out that he is not bound by those orders...'

'I don't like where this is heading Mr Spock' Jim interrupted.

Indeed not sir. He has, however, invited both Dr McCoy and myself along as observers in interest of Federation security.'

'You are aware Mr Spock that the entire pretence that we are here under is to prevent alien races from taking advantage of the Guardian on the surface.'

'Indeed I am Captain and that shall be what myself and the good Dr McCoy will endeavour to do.'

Jim cast a glance at the other Captain. Her grin was almost impossibly wide. 'You are aware that I cannot allow any of you to use the transporters.'

'The Doctor has offered transport in his own ship.'

Jim though about that for half a second. A ship that defied every law of logic Spock had grown up with. No wonder he was jumping at the chance to travel in it. 'Bones, are you there?'

'That I am Jim.'

'Make sure our friend doesn't enjoy himself too much and I'd like a full report from both of you when this is all over.'

'I'll make sure of it Jim' He could hear the laugh in Bones voice.

Jim had an idea. 'Oh, you still have some of that Aldeveron whiskey?'

'Sure, for medical purposes of course. Why Jim?'

'Because after Dr Eldar has finished shouting at me I think I'm going to need it, strictly for medical purposes you understand. ' Jim sighed and Katherine laughed. 'Kirk out.' he let go of the button and walked back to the chess table.

'It's still your move. Checkmate in five by the way.' His opponent beamed at him

* * *

Sarah Jane and The Doctor came out of the strange lift and walked down the curving corridor. 'You see Sarah Jane starship design around this time was all like this.'

'Bright colours and bending corridors?' she asked. As much as she had seen of the ship it was all the same and after awhile she wanted to see something, anything else. 'Don't they have windows.'

The Doctor smiled. 'No, not really. Most of the time all they'd see is stars passing by at light speeds if they did.' There was a man in a red uniform looking at the TARDIS and shaking his head at a black satchel box

'It's just not possible?' he said a odd Scottish accent.

'Ahh, Engineer Scott. Is there a problem?' The alien asked.

'Aye, you could say that Mr Spock. This thing cannot have got here. It just can't.' The man pointed at the TARDIS. 'It's too big for the doors, there wasn't anything in range to transport it. Even if there was it would be a mighty fine bit of transporter work to get something this big in here.'

'Why, thank you.' The Doctor said accepting the compliment, 'I had to ride the re-materialisation circuit hard to put her down within the time anomalies. Must have made alot of noise.'

'So how did you do it?' The man asked

'We were just about to head to the planet. There's always room for one more, if you want to see.' The Doctor offered. Sarah Jane smiled at the way the man's eyes lit up.

'Aye, I'd love to come. Montgomery Scott, Chief Engineer.' Montgomery offered his hand

The Doctor took it; 'The Doctor, pleasure to meet you. This is my companion Sarah Jane Smith'

Sarah Jane offered her hand. 'Good to meet you Montgomery.'

'Oh no, not to a young lady as pretty as yourself. Call me Scotty.'

Sarah Jane laughed, he wasn't flirting, it seemed more like he didn't like his first name, 'Scotty it is then.'

'Shall we Mr Scott?' The Doctor gestured to the TARDIS and opened the doors. As the five of them went inside, Sarah Jane noticed Mr Spock's hesitation as he stepped though into the large white control room.

Surprised Scotty.' She asked the engineer. Looking at his face she got all the answer she would ever need.

If there was anyone more dumbstruck Sarah Jane had yet to meet them. His jaw was wide open and eye's alight up like it was Christmas morning. 'Scotty? The young lady asked you a question.' Dr McCoy said while at the same time Mr Spock's eyebrow flicked up.

Scotty looked around for a moment more before blinking. 'Huh? Oh aye lass Mr Spock said it was bigger on the inside but I had no idea...' He turned to the Doctor who was busy hanging his coat up. 'So what makes it go?' His expression was like a child in a toy shop.

The Doctor's expression wasn't much better. 'That does.' he pointed at the middle of the control column in the centre of the room.

'So that's the helm?' Scotty asked as the Doctor walked past them, flicking the door controls.

'No that's it.' Sarah Jane said helpfully. 'The thing in the middle is the power source and each of the panels controls a different part. But don't ask what, there's something only Time Lords understand that means humans can't use it.'

'Twelfth dimensional logic. Simple if you know how.' The Doctor said absently as he began to flick switches in what looked like a random order as ever. 'Shouldn't take too long, The temporal turbulence should keep us on course.'

'You mean that this vessel only requires the two of you. What is it's range?' Mr Spock asked.

Sarah Jane grinned. 'I'm just the passenger. The Doctor's the one who flies the TARDIS. It can take you anywhere.'

'Anywhere?' Dr McCoy and Scotty echoed

'Sarah Jane is quite right. This is a type 40 TARDIS, the oldest of her kind. Capable of taking you to any planet in the universe and any point in that planet's history. Ever' With that the Doctor grinned and pulled down a large switch.

The central column shook in place before rising in falling with the half familiar sound of the TARDIS taking off.

Sarah Jane watched Mr Spock and Scotty look from it to their little satchel like box. Then as quickly as it started the whole column stopped and settled back down. 'There we go, a little hop from here to there. Lady and gentlemen, Let's meet this Guardian.

End Chapter 3

Authors note:-

Next chapter two time travellers meet and things move up a gear (they couldn't get any slower now could they)


End file.
